The Affair OUTTAKES
by readingmama
Summary: This is outtakes from my story The Affair, you need to read that first.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone. This is an outtake from The Affair. You need to read that before you read this or else it won't make any sense. Okay you have been warned. **

**Disclaimer—No recognizable characters are mine, they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. **

CPOV

I pulled up outside of Edward's dorm. I was about an hour early to meet him for lunch so I thought I would just walk around the campus for a while. I had been meeting Edward every Tuesday for lunch since Bella had left. Edward seemed unsure of how to handle my divorce. I was taking it in stride.

I had loved Bella but her choices had made our age difference stand out. Her immaturity was no longer endearing to me as a man.

I glanced around the parking lot and met eyes with her. She was as breathtaking as the last time I had seen her. Her caramel hair cut shorter framing her face perfectly. I hadn't spoken to her in so long and yet I could remember her voice clearly. My Esme. Only she was not mine anymore.

I walked over to her wanting to say hello, to be polite of course. The wind picked up just as I was about to reach her and it brought her scent to me. She smelled of mint and honey and it made my heart beat stronger in my chest.

"Hello Esme" I said unsure of whether to hug her or shake her hand.

"Hello Carlisle" she responded.

"Edward and I were meeting for lunch, but if you are here to see him….."

"Oh no" she replied quickly, "actually I'm taking a class"

"Really? That's great. What are you taking?"

"Just a painting class, but I am really enjoying it"

When she said this her face lit up and I remembered the joy I felt when I was the cause of that smile. Esme had always wanted to learn to paint but she always said she had no time when Edward was little. I was happy that she was following her passions now.

"That's really great" I responded honestly.

"I'm really terrible but I think I am getting better. My bowl of fruit is much better than my naked man" her hand shot up to her mouth as she realized what she said. I chuckled a little at her embarrassment. It was something that I would have been jealous about as a young man but now I could see the humor in a situation such as this.

"Well let me know if you need a practice model" I said winking at her in jest. She gave me a playful slap on the chest before returning to her neutral position.

"How are you doing? Edward told me about Bella leaving" There was no malice in her voice only genuine concern.

"I'm doing okay. I lost the love of my life, I think I can handle losing my companion" The words were bold but true.

Esme looked at me curiously as if trying to decipher if what I was saying was true. I knew she would find there was no deception in me. It was true; Esme was the love of my life. I think even Bella knew that, maybe it was even the reason that she strayed. I never felt the fire with Bella that I did with Esme and maybe it was unfair of me to hold her back. I wanted to hope that she would find that someone who sets her on fire but I wasn't quite there yet.

"So how is the clinic going?" She asked in an obvious attempt to change the subject.

"It's going well. I really enjoy the hours but sometimes I miss the buzz of the ER"

"I'm sorry" she said so quietly that I almost didn't hear her.

"What for?" I asked.

"I know you left the ER because of me. I was young and insecure and I'm pretty sure I was wrong"

"Thank you" I said simply. I knew it must have been hard to apologize, and I didn't want to spoil it with anymore defensive comments. I wondered if Edward had any influence in her changing her mind about our past. I always thought she must have been crazy to think I would touch another woman when I had her. She was my goddess.

"I would like if maybe we could get coffee sometime. It would be nice to be friends again. I miss you" her words were polite but her tone was raw.

"I would like that" I said smiling at her.

"Well I should let you go meet up with Edward. I think he might be dating someone but he won't tell me, see if you can get anything out of him" her voice playful as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'll do my best" I chuckled.

She stepped in and gave me an awkward hug that felt like heaven. I turned to walk away.

"Carlisle?" she started and then paused.

"Yes Esme" I said taking her hand.

"Could you forgive me?" she asked shakily.

"In a heartbeat"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Twilight is not mine.

This is a quick look at what happened with Emmett and Rosalie after Bella and Edward left the pool hall.

**EMPOV**

I started scanning the room looking for the next set of chumps to get the Bella/Emmett smack-down when I saw her. I had been with a lot of women but I had never once seen a Goddess like her. Everything about her screamed sex, from her blonde hair to her long legs to her pouty lips.

Bella said something that took me out of my haze and it was then I noticed the fact that she was there with someone. Of course a sex kitten like that would be taken. Then when I noticed who she was with I was lost for words for the first time in my life. Bella's boyfriend was cheating on her, and while I love Bella, taking one look at the vixen beside him I knew why.

"W-W-What the hell?" I sputtered, "Did you know Edward was out with a girl that looked like that?"

Bella shot me a look that she reserves for me at times of exponential dip-shittery.

"That's Rosalie, she's Edward's roommate," Bella said, "so hands off Casanova."

Roommate? How can Bella be okay with her guy sharing a room with that woman? I would be banging that every night if I had the chance.

It was then that Edward saw Bella and brought this hell-cat over to me. As fucking sissy as it sounds, the whole world faded away as she approached. I freaking thanked my brain for processing that shit in slow motion so that I could watch her sweet jugs bounce on the way over. I would never whack-off to Pamela Anderson again now that I had this image in my brain.

She stopped in front of me and raised one eyebrow at me. "Rosalie," she purred extending her hand.

"Emmett," I replied.

I shit you not the next thing I knew she was on me like white on rice. Her soft lips pressed against mine, her amazing rack pressed tightly against my chest and her hands wound tightly around my neck.

By the time we broke our kiss Bella and Edward had left. I gave her my best cream worthy smile and invited her back to my place.

I pushed her up against my apartment door kissing down her neck as I retrieved the keys from my pocket. I got the door open and she broke the kiss to step inside. This was my first mistake, if I hadn't let her look around I might have gotten some.

Her eyes looked around my apartment taking in the many posters of scantily clad women on the walls. I noticed for the first time that not a single one held a candle to the woman before me. I had brought many girls back to my place and there was always at least one on the wall more fuckable.

"Emmett?" Rosalie spoke, her voice husky.

"Yeah, baby?"

"You're a player aren't you?"

"Uh."

I had no idea what to say to her. I didn't want to lie, she would find out sooner or later from Bella or Edward. The truth was likely to scare her off. The truth being that while I was a player I would very much like several repeat performances with her. It was as close to wanting to be in a relationship as I had ever felt.

"That's what I thought. Here is the thing Emmett. I won't be your one night stand."

Good we were on the same wave length. "Of course baby."

"Good, then you will call me and ask me on a date. If I decide to accept you will take me out and treat me like the lady I am," she demanded.

"Yes, ma'am," I replied, turned on by her forceful tone.

"Oh and Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"I will never fuck with an audience," her voice still sultry as she motioned to my posters.

With that she turned on her heel and walked out of my apartment. I spent the next hour with a raging hard on as I tore down the posters of the unworthy in hopes that I would get more time with my goddess.


End file.
